Sting Of The Viper
by DarkDeezire
Summary: In the world of Gun Gale Online, it's every man for himself. There's people willing to kill you and take your loot at every turn. Most of these player killers, or 'reds', are cowards and only fight in groups. Viper, however, is a lone wolf that has no trouble killing players. While normally he seems like a good guy, he's sadistic and evil inside, as Kirito will soon find out...


**Hey guys, sorry for the big wait, I had to brainstorm a new idea, cause honestly i got kinda bored. So, I've been watching the new season of SAO, GGO, and so far I love it. However, Kirito turned into a pussy IMO. I think the anime now needs a new badass, so I came up with a guy, one day, out of nowhere, and said, ''Wow, he doesnt sound op just rlly skilled at the game, and he sounds like a total BA!'' His name is Viper (not his irl name ofc) and he's GGO's first, and only, player killer. Enjoy!**

'' Link Start!''. I woke up in the same dusty old hideout. ''Sigh, I hate this place. So gloomy.'' it was about time for my daily hunt. I holstered my trusty Gunblade, the rarest weapon in the game, and about the only item Iactually earned. As I walked out of the crusty old house, I saw a sign advertising the Bullet of Bullets tournament. ''Hmm... that sounds even better than killing baddies... Maybe I should sign up. I'm not wanted yet, so I have nothing to worry about, right? Heh.''

As soon as I walked into the BoB signup office, I immediately noticed a peculiar blue haired girl , with scopes for irises. ''Wait... is that?!'' She looked right at me and pulled her gun. ''You!'' I put my hands up. ''Now now, lets not get nasty now, love, I wouldnt want you getting...'' I pulled my gunblade out and switched to gun mode, dashing up to her and putting it to her head. ''Hurt.'' She growled at me. ''How does it feel Sinon? To be completely helpless? Oh wait, you already know what that feels like, after all you're nothing but a coward in real life! Hahahahahaa!'' As I was laughing she kicked me in the stomach, and put her pistol to my face. ''Ooh, dirty as ever, Sniper. But not quite.'' I slid under her and tripped her, kicked her in the face and turned my gunblade to blade form, pushing it up on her neck. ''You're lucky I cant kill you in safe zones, or you'd be dead meat, girl

I got up off her. She scoffed and walked away to the changing room. I walked to the changing room quietly, but could have sworn I heard her mumble, ''Imbecile''. She pisses me off so much, one of the main reasons being she is the only player in GGO that I can't kill no matter how hard I try... I put on my silver trench coat and black pants, put my hair in a ponytail and walked out. ''Lets see who I fight first...'' I was in F block, and my first match was against some random newb named Golden Tiger.

''Match Start In 10 Seconds! Prepare yourself, Gunslingers!''

''10''

''9''

''8''

''7''

''6''

''5''

''4''

''3''

''2''

''1!''

''FILL YOUR OPPONENT WITH LEAD, Gun Galers!1''

The match finally started, and immediately I saw my opponent dash into the bushes. ''Hmm, so he's a stealthy little shmuck...'' I used a little strategy that I learned from my father. I closed my eyes, threw a rock, and listened for my enemy's movement. Immediately he flinched and I pinpointed his location. I ran as fast as I could and turned my weapon into Blade Mode, and threw it at the tree. I dashed to it and ran up the tree, jumping off and turning my weapon into Gun Mode Full Auto, and skewered the Golden Tiger, but not before he got three good shots off on me. ''Wow, he was actually pretty good...'' '' Golden Tiger VS Viper, Viper is the victor!'' I was teleported back to the waiting room, and went to buy myself a drink.

''Hey, that was a good fight. You seem to have alot of experience!'' A black haired girl walked up to me. She was quite pretty. ''Why hello there, thanks! It really was nothin though, he wasnt that good. What's a cute girl like yourself doing in this here dangerous tourny?'' As soon as I said cute girl, she seemed to look a little faint. ''Umm... yeah... about that cute girl part... IM A GUY!'' I almost fell over and had a heart attack. ''WH- BUT YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A- WHAAAT?!'' She- I mean he, chucked nervously. ''Yeah, I'd like to know why I got such a feminine avatar too..''

''Next Match Starts In 45 Seconds! Prepare Yourselves Gunslingers! This Match Wont Be As Easy!'' I sighed. ''Well my match's up soon.'' He looked over at the screen, then looked back at me with a serious face. ''Looks like both of our matches are up soon.'' He motioned his head over at the screen. ''F Match 2,

''Bull VS Touhou''

''DemonHorn VS Tilit''

''Viper VS Kirito''

''So you're that chick- I mean guy, with the pulse sword?'' He smiled. ''Indeed I am, and I look forward to our clash.'' I put on a serious face. ''Well then, let me make this a fair fight.'' I turned on Gun Mode Safety. ''What do you mean?'' I pulled out my gunblade in Blade Mode. ''We fight only with our blades.'' He pulled out his blade as well. ''Very well. May the best swordsman win.'' I chuckled. ''You're good, but I've used swords since i was 5 years old. Your chances are ever so slim.'' He smiled competitively. ''We'll see about that.''

''Match Start!''

Both Kirito and I were teleported to the arena. It was a barren place with no vegetation, and nowhere to hide. Perfect for a clash of steel. Kirito was in plain sight, as was I. We stared each other down and pulled our blades, then counted down.

''5''

''4''

''3''

''2''

''1''

And then the fight that would change our lives forever, began.


End file.
